


Project: Deviancy

by ourheartsarecompatible



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheartsarecompatible/pseuds/ourheartsarecompatible
Summary: Project: Deviancy is a story about 4 other androids during the events of DBH.Owen, a red haired, green eyed EF500 android designed to work at a bakeryOrlando, a brown haired, brown eyed RX700 given to Gavin ReedSable, a strawberry blonde, blue eyed CT400 built for being a waitress at restaurantsEnnie, a brown haired, hazel eyed TR400 designed to be a house maid.After a series of events, more and more androids are becoming deviant. However, some of their heart-wrenching, emotional stories haven't resurfaced after Kara, Markus, and Connor took over the news. Follow these androids on their journey to figure out who they really are.





	1. Beginnings

The sky was beginning to become brighter. Birds sang, and the wind quietly rustled the grass and the leaves of the trees. People were just starting to wake up and head to work, or to school.

That’s when he powered on. 

The bakery android opened its eyes, analysing the room around it, and checking the weather and the estimated time where the most customers would head in. The others would do so as well, and then prepare to get the bakery ready for opening. The android we just visited blinked a few times, and activated the lights in its uniform. The pyramid and arm band lit up, and its name appeared as well.

**EF500**

**Owen **

**May I take your order?**

“Shibi Bakery” was labelled in white on the back of its shirt, and the same name was outside the building it was inside. The red haired android robotically walked over to the sign behind the glass windows of the front, and changed the message from ‘closed’ to ‘open.’ Just minutes after he did, people started to come inside to get a cup of coffee or tea, and maybe a cookie to start off their day.

A peculiar man came inside, hair as gray as the freshly cleaned tiled floor beneath them. He took a good look around, and kept stepping forward until he reached the counter. He looked up, and made eye contact with the green eyed android. Owen.

“Shit, look at that. Even restaurants have replaced workers with androids,” he put his hands in his jacket pockets, and looked up and down at Owen, like he was trying to scan it. “A cup of coffee.”

Owen analyzed the man's request, and before it could even respond, the jacket wearing customer interrupted it. 

“Black. And I’ll pay with credit.” 

He slipped his credit card to the android at the counter, which had its mouth still slightly open, about to speak. It then took the card, and processed the information. It confirmed the purchase, and gave the card back to the guy, who promptly quickly snatched it and took a seat at one of the tables. Owen turned around to retrieve a cup. The plastic made a small sound when it made contact with the androids synthetic skin. It wandered over to the coffee machines, and poured some into the cup. It did what the man had ordered. Owen clicked a lid onto the white cup, and wrote something on it with a sharpie. It took a look over at the customer waiting at the blue table, and walked back over to the counter. 

"Black Coffee?" 

The guy looked up from his seat, and looked at the Bakery android holding the cup.

"Nevermind, fuck it. I don't want coffee from an android.'

He got up, and left the building. Owen was confused. Why had he had done that? He even bought it but didn't take it. It turned the cup towards itself, and read the name on the white surface again.

Hank.

Owen looked away from the cup, and towards the door that had opened with a small load of people. Knowing it can't serve them all alone, it contacted the rest of the crew, in the back, to come help. 


	2. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed gets assigned to the Deviancy mission as well, and like Hank, is given a partner. Unlucky for the detective, his new partner was designed to imitate his personality to better get along with him.  
(This is taken place about two days after Carlos Ortiz' android's interrogation.)

"Is Detective Reed here?" a tall, brown haired and exceedingly handsome android asked the ST200 at the front desk. The receptionist had freckles, and long hair pulled into a ponytail. It looked at the questioning android in front of it, and analyzed who was at the Police Station and who was not.

"Yes, he should be at his desk. Please register yourself?" the ST200 responded.

"Orlando, RX700. Assigned to work with Detective Gavin Reed in the Android investigation." Orlando responded with a robotic, but serious voice.

"Registered. Thank you for coming to the Detroit Police Department." the freckled receptionist confirmed.

Orlando adjusted its black bowtie, and unwrinkled its vest with ease. It then turned to the door and entered the room. As it did so, it looked around as if it were scanning the room. Everyone there seemed to stop working to stare at the android. Some whispered to each other. Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, on the other hand, seemed to be confused the most.

"Are they replacing our entire staff, or what?" Hank said to Connor, obviously confused. The android he was talking to focused its gaze on Orlando, for a second, and turned his head back to the lieutenant. 

"It seems to be Gavin Reed's partner. He's on the investigation now." the RK800 shared the information with Hank. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course Gavin's on the case too. What's he gonna do to that thing, anyway?" Anderson asked, obviously concerned for the well-being of that android.

Orlando searched the room for his new partner, and once he was spotted, it walked with its shoulders back to the desk. After standing there for a bit, the detective looked up. His eye twitched, annoyed by the fact there was an android standing right beside him. Part of him was intimidated, since Orlando was almost an entire four inches taller than him. Gavin shooed the android away with his hand, and when it didn't budge, he slammed his hand on his desk. Some papers flew into the air, and landed back down with a soft noise.

"The fuck do you want, tincan? Can't you see I'm doing something?" the detective growled. 

_ Analyzing personality - 42% _

After not getting a response, Gavin started to become annoyed. He squinted his eyes at the android, and then softly pushed it back a bit. “Excuse me, are you there?” He waved his hand in its face. “Wake up, asshole!”

_ Analyzing personality - 98% _

Orlando was unfazed at the angry detective on the seat below it. It’s LED was yellow as it was processing information. With every small push Gavin threw, the android would move back up to where it was before. This ticked Gavin off even more. “I’m talking to you! Fuckin’ android!” He stood up and attempted to throw a punch at Orlando.

_ Analyzing personality - 100% _

_ Type: Short Tempered, Oblivious, and Ambitious. _

_ Personality copy activated. _

Orlando caught his punch and softly pushed Gavin back into his seat. It’s LED spun back to blue, and kept a serious, dead expression on its face.

“My name is Orlando. I’m an android sent by Cyberlife, and assigned to be your partner in the deviancy investigation. If you keep acting like a hot headed feral mutt, I’ll have no other choice but to report to Fowler and have your badge taken, so shape up and act like an adult, detective Reed. Not a child.” The android looked down at the detective with its brown eyes. Gavin was shocked. He stared, and blinked a couple times.

“Holy shit.” the gray eyed detective said under his breath. It took a minute before he realized what his new partner was saying. His eyes went wide out.

“Wait a minute. You’re telling ME that YOU, an ANDROID, is going to be my partner? On an android investigation. Very nice of you, Cyberlife. Way to make a man feel special.” He rolled his eyes. In the background, Hank was tuning in on their conversation. He chuckled a bit, seeing the slight distress Gavin was in.

“Correct. Has Fowler notified you yet? It would be a shame that this is absolutely a surprise, Detective Toddler.” Orlando sarcastically responded. It crossed its arms and looked back down at Gavin Reed, who growled back to the RX700. 

Hank turned to face Connor, who was staring at Orlando and Gavin Reed as well. "What do you think will happen to those two?" 

The lieutenants partner 'thought' for a bit, and opened its mouth to respond. "I'm not sure. Maybe they'll eventually get along?"

Anderson laughed for a second or two at the thought of Gavin getting along with anyone other than Tina. He especially found the thought of him being friends with an android quite funny! He slapped his desk and stopped sarcastically laughing, and Connor got the hint that topic was over, so it turned back to the screen in front of itself. Its LED flashed yellow for a small second, and then turned its head back towards Hank.

"A new case has been sent to me. An android waitress at a restaurant on the other side of Detroit has reported to have attacked a chef and then ran out the back door. We should probably check that out." 

Hank stood up and brushed the dog hair off his clothing. Connor soon followed, and adjusted his tie. The two made their way out of the building.

Orlando turned to face Gavin. "Look at that. Do you think we'll be that close? Or will you stay an angry raccoon forever?" he mocked, half seriously about the first part.

"Shut your mouth, droid puppy." the detective snapped.

"You as well." Orlando replied, and started to look at the database on the computer screen in front of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen?  
If you like this series so far, please consider joining the official Project: Deviancy Discord Server!  
https://discord.gg/ySBndVE  
^ You can post theories, fanart, multifandom stuff, and even just generally talk about whatever!  
Again, if you like the series, you're more than welcome to join the server.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Project: Deviancy Discord Server! We're in need of idea creators, admins, and artists!  
https://discord.gg/kWWY7n


End file.
